


The Celtic Twilight

by FFAlgernon



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAlgernon/pseuds/FFAlgernon





	The Celtic Twilight

Chapter 1

 

 

查尔斯眨了眨眼，隔着朦胧的雨幕看着缓缓移动的人群，他们缓慢地走近，扬手，抛下——白色的玫瑰被摔进墓穴，像被推下悬崖的人，凄厉地尖叫着，打在灵柩上，碎成一瓣一瓣……

 

七岁的查尔斯回忆起，在过去的某一天，他的父亲，布莱恩·泽维尔，游刃有余地用花剪剔除着多余的枝叶。而他自己蹲在一旁，注视着簌簌掉落的枝叶。查尔斯伸出手指，小心翼翼地拨了拨落在脚边的花蕾。充满活力的嫩绿，静静地躺在草地上。

“它死了吗？”查尔斯问道。

“死？”布莱恩停下来，诧异地看向二岁的儿子。

查尔斯也抬起头，懵懂地与父亲对视着。

查尔斯有一双蓝眼睛。那纯粹的瞳色让布莱恩想起宽阔的克莱德河，在幼年的岁月里，缓缓流淌的河水吟唱着最安逸的摇篮曲。还有那位牵着自己走过浅滩的老妇人，布莱恩的祖母，她也有这样一双蓝色的眼睛。即使岁月无情，也难改她眸中动人的光彩。

“爹地？”没有得到回应的查尔斯走到父亲身边，扯了扯他的衣角，疑惑地呼唤道。

回过神来的布莱恩歉意地笑了笑。他坐在了草地上，将花剪放在一旁。然后抱起年幼的儿子，让他坐在自己的大腿上。查尔斯靠在父亲的胸膛，像只温顺的布偶猫般，眯着眼睛，任父亲的大手抚摸着自己的脑袋。布莱恩亲了亲他的额头，问道：“你觉得死亡是什么，查尔斯？”

死亡，是惩罚，抑或恩赐？是绝望，抑或解脱？

也许没人能够回答。

布莱恩忍俊不禁地看着儿子皱着一团小脸，用力地思考着。过了半晌，查尔斯终于抬起头，试探着回答：“死亡，就是只能住在画框里？”

布莱恩愣了愣，接着大笑了起来。“是的，是的。”他用力吻了吻儿子的脸颊，“死亡就是只能住在画框。”

 

莎恩的父亲，查尔斯的祖父——埃罗依，是这幢宅子里唯一一幅会说话的画像。作为居住在麻瓜世界的巫师，更准确的说，是伪装成麻瓜并融入其社会的巫师，泽维尔夫妇谨慎地将埃罗依的画像锁在大宅深处，并在周围施加了数种麻瓜驱逐咒。

布莱恩不知道查尔斯是如何找到埃罗依的画像。他记得那天，老管家打来电话，颤抖着告诉他查尔斯不见了。那一刻，布莱恩几乎感觉到天崩地裂，但他很快地冷静下来。二周之前查尔斯才能够独立地走路，一个一岁的孩子，在那么大的房子里，能走到哪里去？即使如此，布莱恩依然飞快地离开实验室。不到半路，便找了一个没人注意的角落，匆匆地幻影移形回家。在布莱恩踏进大门的第一时间，矍铄的管家先生迎了上来，他聪明地没有询问为什么男主人能在这么短的时间回家，只是简短地讲诉了小主人失踪时的情况。

待所有的仆人散开，布莱恩快步朝那间屋子走去。里面很热闹，隔着几米的距离都能听到噼啪噼啪的声响。他松了一口气，看来查尔斯真得在这里，要知道大多数时候，这间屋子都安静极了。他轻轻地推开门，看到埃罗依，布莱恩印象中一直严肃冷漠的老人则兴致勃勃地抖着魔杖，无数缤纷的星尘像流动的彩带，在半空中挥舞。而他含糊地笑着，一边朝布莱恩伸出手。

布莱恩几乎是愧疚地走了过去，抱起儿子，告诉埃罗依，查尔斯该走了，整个房子的麻瓜找了他一个上午。埃罗依慢慢地掀开眼皮，缓慢地点了点头。布莱恩落荒而逃。

他与莎恩，从来就不是一对称职的父母。

等到查尔斯能够自由造句之后，经常挂在嘴边的问题便成了——“祖父为什么不和大家一起吃饭？”“我们不带祖父一起出去玩吗？”……

“不能，亲爱的。”布莱恩每次都这样回答道。

“为什么？”查尔斯总会追问。

“等你长大，就会明白了，宝贝。”

直到有一次，查尔斯又提到了类似的问题，在饭桌上，莎恩忍无可忍地对他吼道：“因为他死了！”

查尔斯被母亲的神情吓坏了。

从此，再也没有问过这些问题。

 

布莱恩想，在查尔斯心里，即使不明白，但也能感觉到，死亡，是个很可怕的命题。有问必答的父亲总是敷衍，温柔的母亲会因为这个问题勃然大怒。他并不想修饰人类对死亡天然的恐惧，也并不愿做阴影下的奴仆。查尔斯毕竟年幼，作为父亲，他并不想孩子过早知道这个人类必须面对却格外冷酷的话题。但谢天谢地，查尔斯的回答出乎自己的意料。

 “所以，死亡没什么可怕的。”布莱恩对儿子说道。

 

“死亡没有什么可怕的。”查尔斯一直记得父亲对他说的这句话。

所以，他只是安静地站在坟墓旁边，紧紧地攥着母亲的手，瞪大眼睛，看着人们把泥土一铲，一铲地泼进墓穴，将那些破碎的玫瑰与父亲一同埋葬。人群中时不时想起阵阵抽泣声。在泥土快要填平墓穴时，莎伦突然转过身，用力地抱紧自己的儿子。“噢，查尔斯，查尔斯。”她颤抖地念着他的名字，温热的泪漫出她的眼眶，滑过她的眼角，流到与她紧紧相贴的脸颊上。查尔斯看着重新恢复平整的土地，感到母亲的眼泪像冰冷的针，扎进他的脖子里。

 

那天，查尔斯在埃罗依的房间坐了一晚上，他定定地盯着墙壁，静静地等待着。

但父亲的画像并没有出现。

他皱起了眉头，询问闭目养神的老人：“为什么爹地没有出现？是因为他没有画框吗？”

埃罗依睁开眼，爱怜的目光落在年幼的孩子身上。

“不。”老人的眼睛里有看透世事的平静，“泽维尔家族的人，从来没有留下画框。”

面对着空荡荡的墙壁，查尔斯没有忍住夺眶而出的眼泪。

死亡，并不是只能住在画框里。

死亡，是再见，是你想要再见，却再也见不到你想见的那个人。

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

父亲离开的第十五天，查尔斯在一片寂静中醒来。

昨天，他在迷糊的梦境里还能听到啾啾的鸟鸣。春季，舒适的气温总会让这些小家伙更外精神。还有，阳光，浅浅的，淡淡的，和温柔的风一起，撩拨着眼皮，将他从睡梦中叫醒。

而今天……查尔斯睁开眼睛，厚重的窗帘遮挡着光源，整间卧室还像是在沉睡中。没有人替他拉开窗帘，推开窗户，也没有人对他说：“早安，查尔斯，该起床了。”他猛地掀开被子，从床上跳了下来，没来得及穿上拖鞋，便离开了房间。他跑过空旷的走廊，听到自己的心跳，在静谧的走廊上重重的回响着。他飞快地跳下楼梯，光着脚踩在门厅的地板上。没有人，查尔斯愣愣地站在那里，眼睁睁地看着原本熟悉的一切变得陌生。直到——“哐。”清脆的，金属碰撞的声音。

查尔斯立刻地朝声音的来源处跑去。他几乎是一头撞进了厨房里，重重地喘着气，拼命捕捉着弥散在空气中的香味，煎蛋的香味，面包的香味，牛奶的香味……

 

“夫人要离开美国。”他们的厨娘，唯一一个留下来的仆人，怜爱地把惶恐的小男孩抱到凳子上，并为他端来了早餐。“我们的查尔斯快要长大了。”她摸了摸男孩的头发，告诉他泽维尔夫人打算回到英国，在此之前，她会带查尔斯去趟德国，采购一些必需的药品。

查尔斯在她说出英国这个单词时，便敏锐地察觉到自己的母亲究竟想去哪里。

英国，毫无疑问，莎恩想带他回到巫师界。

 

 

经过几个小时的飞行，他们终于抵达柏林。

“德国魔法部真该把他们的入口换一个地方。”莎伦小声地抱怨着，一边用手包掩住自己的口鼻。不到万不得已，她真不想从这里进入巫师界。她攥紧了儿子的手，牵着他匆匆穿过肮脏的沥青路面。查尔斯已经七岁了。Omega的荷尔蒙极难辨别，从前，人们只能通过青春期第一次变化来辨别Beta和Omega。到了现在，新兴的科技能帮助人们辨别新生儿的性别。她是个Beta，能顺利受孕并产子已是梅林莫大的恩赐。但没想到查尔斯居然有91%的机率是Omage。她当然知道对现今社会，无论是麻瓜的或者巫师的，Omega的存在是多么的珍贵。讽刺的是，在过去漫长的人类历史中，Omega却处在社会的最底层，被同类轻贱、欺辱、视为生育的工具豢养，导致Omega的出生率用一种可怕的速度急剧下降。那真是场灾难，人类就差点灭绝在自己手里。几百年来，人类拼命挽救，用尽各种办法，到了现在，才可以稍微地喘一口气，当然，也只是稍微而已。她叹了一口气，无论如何，这次行程是值得的，下个月她便可以拿到适用于青春期Omega的抑制剂。经过生理测试，并根据本人的身体情况配置出抑制剂虽然价格昂贵，但确实比市面上通用的那些效果要好，对身体的危害性也更小，德国的品质一向有保证。

查尔斯牢牢攥住母亲的手，低着头，小心翼翼地偷瞥着阴沉沉的街道还有衣衫褴褛的行人。他无法忽视背光处那些带着恶意的揣摩、猜测、蠢蠢欲动的隐晦视线。“冷静，查尔斯。”他听到母亲平静到几乎冷漠的声音，“他们不是我们的对手。”

查尔斯轻轻地点了点头。女王，泽维尔公司的下属用这个词形容过莎恩。巫师的骄傲，查尔斯心想，他的母亲，即使在麻瓜中生活了许久，但她仍然是用一种居高临下的姿态俯视着其他人。相比莎恩，布莱恩则像个真正的学者，谦卑地汲取着任何他可以学习的知识。直到一阵突兀的响动打断了他的思绪——某条小巷里传来人群混乱的咒骂声，还有一道道诡异的，四处飞舞的光线。

他知道那是什么，而同时，“真该死。”他听到母亲低声的咆吼，用词罕见的粗鲁。“怎么敢对麻瓜使用掏肠咒？！”

他们俩同时意识到情况不妙，无论是那些麻瓜，或者那位巫师。

“查尔斯。”他的母亲蹲下身来，握着他的肩膀，“去那边好吗，等我几分钟？”查尔斯顺着她的目光望去——街道的斜对面，有一扇低调的、华丽的，只应该出现在富人区，某家高级银行或者企业的大门。“在门口等我，如果有什么问题就直接进去。告诉我，你能自己过街，对吗？”

“我可以，妈妈。”查尔斯回答道。

莎恩满意地点点头，“那么呆会儿见。”她亲了亲儿子的脸颊，从手包里掏出魔杖，从容地穿过马路，朝那条“光芒四射”的小巷走去。

查尔斯抿了抿嘴唇，正当他朝那扇大门走去时，突然，一片阴影笼罩了他。

查尔斯抬起头，看到一个身形魁梧的大汉冲他露出一个阴测测的笑容。

“Hallo，Baby。”邋遢的男人说道，得意地看着面前的孩子打了个寒颤。不是B就是O，总之，不会亏本的买卖，大汉这样想着。离开母亲的孩子就是只脆弱的雏鸟，唾手可得，他几乎是好整以暇的，慢腾腾的朝那孩子伸出手，兴高采烈地咧开嘴角，笑道：“抓……”

“Petrificus Totalus。”

大汉听到那孩子念出一串自己听不懂的单词，接着，他听到自己的身体发出诡异的脆响，有什么该死的东西从地里钻了出来，猛地刺进了自己的脚底，顺着血管或者什么，疯狂地冻结，冻结，冻结到还差几厘米就能碰到价格不菲的童装的指尖。救命！快来人！大汉试图大吼，带着不可抑制的恐惧。但他无法震动他的声带，张合他的嘴唇。他就像被困在石雕里的灵魂，隔着两只小小的，小小的洞口，眼睁睁地看着这个披着小孩皮囊的恶魔从他指尖擦过。他听到同伴的怒吼、谩骂。凌乱、密集的脚步声昭示他们全都从暗处跃出，纷纷朝那恶魔扑去。

查尔斯喘着气，脑中不停得回响着：跑！跑！跑！他们确实离自己不远了。“站住！你个小兔崽子！”那些可怕的在自己耳边响起，查尔斯甚至不敢转过身给他们几个石化咒。查尔斯清楚地了解自己的能力，他还太小了，现在还不能同时对这么多目标一起施咒。他不能抱着侥幸停下来，他只能拼命地跑。

这时，一股蛮横的力量逮住了他，查尔斯尖叫着被拖了回去——“嘭！”他听到骨头的破碎声，紧接着是近在咫尺的惨叫。抓着他的力量消失了，查尔斯跌坐在地上，又挣扎着爬了起来。

去啊，去啊，门就在那边。

他的理智催促着他赶紧跑进安全的地方。他的情感恳求他停下来看一眼，看一眼是谁救了他。

“去干掉那坏事的小子！”

查尔斯猛得转过头，看到为数不多的几人朝另一个方向跑去。他可以看到一个瘦瘦的，高个男孩，他机警地在大大小小的垃圾堆里奔跑，间或掀起一些障碍阻挡那些追兵。查尔斯几乎为他灵敏的动作欢欣雀跃起来，但他看到其中一个人停了下来，掏出了一把手枪。查尔斯尖叫了起来，举起，瞄准，几乎扣下扳机的同一秒，嘶哑的童音奋力地喊道：“Petrificus Totalus！”

十字路口骤然安静了下来，“不，不……”查尔斯绝望地发现石化咒可以定住那些人，但不能使那颗已经出膛的子弹停下来。就在查尔斯踉踉跄跄地迈开步子奔向男孩时，他停了下来，坚定而迅速地转过身，伸出手臂。查尔斯惊讶地看到好像有什么东西阻碍了子弹的前行，他瞪大眼睛，看着那颗子弹在原地飞速地转动着。接着，男孩奋力地一挥手，一具男性躯体重重地倒了下去，那是刚才开枪的人。现在，他的头上有一个洞，血液涌了出来，染红了肮脏的露面。查尔斯愣愣地望向那个男孩，男孩也望着他。

“Obliviate！”

强大的力量击飞了那些被石化的人，他们重重地落在地上，扭曲成诡异的姿态。

“你没事吧，查尔斯。”熟悉的气息包裹了他，莎伦将他拥入怀里，吻着他的头发，贴着他的脸颊，声音里带着难以察觉的紧张和后怕。

“我没事，妈妈。”他转过身，回抱着自己的母亲。接着，他回过头，想告诉母亲正是那个男孩帮助了自己，但萧条的街道上已经空无一人。

莎伦觉得自己还没从后怕中摆脱出来。她恨恨地瞪着那些昏迷不醒的麻瓜，看上去想给他们来上个不可饶恕咒。但最后，她还是站起身，“我们进去吧。”

查尔斯一步三回头地张望着，试图寻找那位消失的男孩。“有人帮助了我，妈妈。”他说道，“我们不能就这样离开。”

“傻孩子。”莎恩坚定地拉着查尔斯走进门里，“如果他真想让你道谢就会留下来，我会给他一大笔的钱，足够他离开这个鬼地方，但他并没有，查尔斯。我们得离开，不然警察就会到了。”

 

金发男孩躲在暗处，灰蓝的眼睛一眨也不眨地看着那对衣着昂贵的母子消失在街口，而那里，只有一家破败的店面，大门上挂着沉重的门锁。


End file.
